


Draco's Rescue

by sunflower_swan



Series: 25 Days of Drarry (2020) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Crack, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Maybe it's a dream?, Nutcracker Army, traditional prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: The one where Draco is saved from a Nutcracker Army.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days of Drarry (2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036692
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	Draco's Rescue

Draco stood in Trafalgar Square. At least -- he glanced around -- it resembled Trafalgar. The lack of people surprised him. And so did  _ that _ …

Marching up Whitehall, Ben Big as a backdrop, were many lines of...well, they looked like Christmas nutcrackers.

“What the fu--?”

The nutcrackers marched closer, closing in on Draco. He looked around for something he could use as a weapon if the situation called for it, but there was nothing.

Suddenly, Harry flew overhead on a broomstick. “Draco! Grab my hand!”

He swung Draco onto the back of his broomstick and they flew away over the Thames.

**Author's Note:**

> I...I don't know what this is...  
> No ideas were happening so I said "Eff it" and went full crack. *shrug*


End file.
